flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Max
Max&Ruby was my favorite TV show as a child and I always wondered where their parents were. They were not in any old episodes that I watched, so I started researching and found a bunch of theories about Max & Ruby's parents being dead or they were adopted. But these didn't have any conclusive evidence to prove these outlandish claims, so I thought it was a mystery that would never be revealed until my friend, Jacob Porter, sent me an email recently. Dear James Lukas i have finally found a dvd featuring Max&Rubies parents i thought you would be interested in such a rare dvd so i'm inviting you to my house and i'll give it away for free see you there. From Jacob Porter I was excited to come to a close with this enigma once and for all, so I entered my car and drove to his house as fast as possible. But his house was burned down. Nothing seemed to be intact except for a DVD I found in a fireplace. The cover was burnt, but the DVD itself seemed as good as new. The DVD had a cover that didn't seem right. It's as if it was a fan made DVD as Max&Ruby had dark eyes and no mouths. They were standing in front of their house. I decided to bring the DVD with me as I left Jacob's house. No bodies were found so he most likely escaped. I arrived home, popped the DVD into my PC, and it started. The title screen showed the title of "Max&Ruby dvd 97 version 2". Once again Max and Ruby were both standing in front of their house with their dark eyes and missing mouths. The title screen was playing the Max and Ruby theme in slow motion and the background seemed dark. I was confused as this did not seem like a genuine Max&Ruby DVD collection, but Jacob could't have been fooled by a fan made project, right... However, I wanted to get to the bottom of this, so I clicked on the play all option. The episodes remained unnamed and they lacked an introduction. The music sounded eerie. Max&Ruby walked out to the backyard towards a grave on which was written, "R.I.P Mommy and daddy". As they arrived Ruby said, They will always be in our memories. They both walked back inside the house and I paused the episode. I was pretty shocked to see such dark components in a Max&Ruby DVD. Whoever created this is messed up. I replayed the episode and this time they walked in their front yard towards a grave on which was written, "R.I.P Grandma". They stopped and started talking. Someday we will meet them again. When will that day come? As soon as we find a way out of here. They walked back into the house and a new character appeared on screen in front of a tree. She said, Can they hear us, doctor? Her voice echoed as she faded out with the background. This character could have been Max&Ruby's mom. The second episode was about Max&Ruby rolling snow balls that became larger as they moved forward. In the end they seem to have created a snow man and they were crying. When they stopped crying they walked off screen. Another character that seemed to be their dad appeared and said, If only we had the chance to make one last snowman. Once again the screen faded out. The third episode began with Ruby walking towards the camera, and there was this whispering voice that said, Turn off the computer and destroy the DVD. Don't let her kidnap you. As Ruby was close by the camera she said, You have seen something that you should have ignored. Your friend has decided to join us. Now be a good boy and join us as well. She approached even closer and grabbed the camera as the background glitched. The last scene showed Max&Ruby's parents looking at a grave with Max and Ruby's names on it. WAIT, WHAT IS THA- Police report: A man by the name of James Lukas has vanished from his local neighborhood. No clues of his existence have been found. His PC was opened and a DVD was ejected, but someone seemed to have taken it. This investigation is closed as no further info on the individual has been found. Category:Good tails doll Category:Horror stories